


Cheese Souffle {one-shot}

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco is late home again, will Harry still be waiting for him? (I'm crap at summarys sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**I don't own Harry Potter, I just make him do wicked things with pretty blonde boys...**

 

Draco cursed and swore as he fumbled with the lock. Stupid work mates taking him for a drink, and stupid him for not leaving after the first. He got the door open and yanked off his cloak, glancing at his watch. It was only half-ten, he might be able to salvage this. He stuck his head up the stairs

"Harry, love, you up there?"

There was no response and he jogged up the stairs of the house they shared. There was no sign of Harry so he shot back downstairs, ducking his head into the lounge but finding it empty. Which only really left the kitchen. If Harry wasn't in there then he'd done a runner, and Draco would have to curl up and die

"Harry, you in the kitchen?"

There was no response, and Draco pushed the door open slowly, his mouth falling open as he surveyed the scene. The kitchen was decorated with candles, most burnt way down, sat in pools of their own wax. There was a soggy looking cheesecake on the counter, and he let his eyes travel to the dining table. A limp salad and stone-cold, deflated cheese soufflé – his favourite - were on the table, along with two empty wine bottles. Draco looked at Harry and cursed softly

"Harry I'm so…"

"I asked you, to please be home for seven. I pleaded that you didn’t work late tonight."

"I didn't work…"

"I know, I can smell the bar on you from here. Shall I come a bit closer? See if I can smell him on you too?"

"Who?"

"WHOEVER THE HELL YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING!"

Harry had stood up to yell, and was teetering dangerously, but when Draco moved forwards he jerked away

"Harry, it isn’t that. Love, I didn't know you were going to do all this or I wou~…"

"It's our anniversary! Two years Draco!"

"I know! But I thought…with going away at the weekend, I figured we were waiting until then to celebrate"

"So you thought you'd get in a quick fuck tonight?!"

"NO! Dammit Harry, listen to me! The people at work, Kerry and Adam and Lucy, they know I'm taking a long weekend, they asked me to go for a drink with them, a quick one, their way of saying happy anniversary. And a quick one turned into a few. Harry, if I'd known about this I'd have…I'd have come straight home"

Harry swore, and tears spilled down his cheeks

"Harry, Harry please don't, I didn't…"

"Was he worth it? Huh?"

"Harry, there is no-one else!"

"You're always working late, and I just sit at home collecting dust!!"

"Because I have a lot on! Harry, we have a deadline, we're all working hard! Harry, I love you, only you"

"I checked! Last week, it was gone eleven and you still weren't here! So I went in to the office, and it was empty and the time-log had you leaving at five! So don't stand there and tell me you work hard!"

Draco cursed; he'd never stopped to think Harry might check up on him

"Harry, please, it isn't what you think"

Harry scoffed, and grabbed the half-full wine bottle, heading out of the kitchen

"Harry don't…"

"Don't what? Just go Draco; we both know you want to! Go to your great new man, who understands about work and is whole and not broken and screwed up! Go on, go have fun, fuck random men, get out there. Just stay the hell away from me!"

Harry spat the words at Draco, tears flowing freely, and then staggered out of the kitchen. Draco listened to doors slam and sat down at the table, stabbing the soufflé viciously with a fork, watching as it completely collapsed. He stayed still for hours, until he roused himself and walked into the study, taking out a sheet of writing paper and his favourite quill, and beginning to write his confession

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry woke up to a pounding headache and the overwhelming desire to be sick. As he curled around the toilet bowl he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered his harsh words, and pulled himself up, crossing to the mirror. Staring back at him was a bleary-eyed twenty-two year old man, and he cursed at the man. Because the man was stupid, and broken and hateful. The man in the mirror was covered in scars from a battle he had not wanted to fight, scars that belied the gaping wounds beneath his skin. The wizarding world was safe because of the man in the mirror, but it had moved on, forgetting the atrocities of war, the unspeakable evils that had been committed, but had left the man in the mirror to rot in his memories. The only thing that had kept him from the edge had been Draco. They had been recovering together in St. Mungo's, and over long months had become friends, discussing the war with a candid honesty only found in those that had suffered the worst. And then Draco had been discharged, but he had kept coming back to see Harry. When Harry had gotten out of hospital the friendship had blossomed into a relationship that had validated both men. And Harry had trashed it last night. He sighed and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs

"Draco, you here?"

Draco was nowhere, but there was a letter on the kitchen table along with a single red rose. Harry felt his heart trip over its beats, and reached a shaking hand to the letter, sitting down heavily as he opened it and began to read Draco's beautiful handwriting

_  
Harry,_

_The things you said, the word you used, were hurtful and uncalled for. Do you honestly believe, Harry, that I would be unfaithful to you? You, whom I owe so much more than just my life? Do you honestly think so low of me that you believe I would spend time with an anonymous man and then come back to our home, our bed, without a whisper of conscience? Because if you do then I will leave you, I have no desire to cause you pain and upset by staying against your will. If it was just the alcohol talking, then perhaps this can be repaired._

_I am not forgiving you for what you said, or for your refusal to listen, but I suspect that I know where it is coming from. Harry, you are neither broken nor screwed up. What you went through should have destroyed you, almost did destroy you. But you survived. You healed. What happened will stay with all of us, and while wider society can move on you cannot, and I know that. But maybe, instead of just spiralling further and further into the black mood that you are in, you could talk to me? I was there too, Harry, I know what you saw and what you were subjected to, and I love you regardless. As to your comments about work, I work because I enjoy it, I make no apologies for that. I know that we have enough money to both stay at home and collect dust together, but I enjoy doing something that I am good at. Code-breaking and translating is something where I am respected for my worth, not my father's wrath. If you ask me to stay at home then I will, because of course I would rather be with you than at work. But if you try and guilt-trip me into it I wont budge. _

_Finally, my confession. I have been working late, love, but not every night. I have had something else to work on, and I never thought that you would check up on me, but that is my fault, not yours. I have no intention of telling you what I have been doing in this letter, the time for you to find out is not now._

_So now, Harry, you choose. I am at the lake house. If you do not arrive by Monday evening I will assume that you have chosen against me, and will return to pick up my belongings on Tuesday. If you do arrive, then we will sort this out._

_But there are two things you must know_

_1) If you come to the lake house just because you want to know what I have been hiding from you I will not tell you. You should only come because you love me and want to celebrate our anniversary, and plan for the future.  
2) I love you more than I can ever get across to you,_

_All my love,_

_Draco  
xXx_

 

Harry re-read the letter and then folded it and placed it back in the envelope. With a sigh he put on some coffee and headed upstairs to shower…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco was sat watching the surf, relishing the feel of the sand underneath him. The lake house had been in his family for centuries, and fallen to Draco when his parents had been killed. He had never felt truly at home there until he had brought Harry, in the early stages of their relationship. It had been on the oak floors in front of a roaring fire that they had progressed from kissing to touching, and then further. He allowed himself to bask in the memories, the delicious taste of Harry's virgin body. With a sigh he tried to confront the fact that he might not taste that ever again, but a hand on his shoulder drew him from his thoughts

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course"

Draco waited while Harry made himself comfortable, and the two men stared out over the waves

"I don’t know how much sense this will make"

"Try"

"OK. I'm…I'm sorry for what I said. I've just…these past few weeks I've got so worked up. And when I found the office empty, and you claimed you were working late, I…I don't know…I just gave up. And then you didn't come home and I started drinking, started working myself up, convincing myself you were with another man. And then I sobered up, and this morning…Draco I couldn’t believe what I'd said to you. I read your letter, and of course I know that you wouldn’t leave me, but that doesn’t stop me being scared you might. But I thought about it, spent the day trying to work out what I could do to make this better"

"And what did you decide?"

"That I need to get a job"

Draco laughed, and looked at Harry in disbelief

"That's how you're going to make things better with me?"

Harry smiled, a genuine smile full of love and warmth, and shifted a little closer to Draco

"Yes. I've let myself get dependent on you, and it's dragging you down. I need to go out, have a job and friends, and come home to you each evening. I can't forget the past, I'll never forget it, but I can’t live in it either. So on Tuesday I'm going to go in to the Ministry and see what there is."

Draco ran his hand over Harry's

"And until then?"

"I'm going to spend the time until then making this up to you"

Draco smiled softly, and Harry caught his face in his hands

"I am sorry, for all of this"

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for lying, about where I was. I didn't want you to find out like that"

Harry nodded, and leant close to kiss Draco, but the blonde pulled away

"Wait here?"

Harry nodded, and Draco jogged back into the house. When he returned he pulled Harry into a standing position, and then dropped down to his knee, producing a blue velvet box and opening it, revealing two platinum rings

"Will you marry me?"

Harry stared down at Draco, and then dropped to his knees, resting eye to eye with his lover

"Yes"

With a steady hand, Draco took one of the rings and slipped it onto Harry's finger, before passing him the box. Harry placed the ring on Draco with an equally steady hand, and then leant forward, capturing soft lips with his. He wrapped his fingers in Draco's soft hair as the blonde deepened the kiss, pushing until they were lying on the sand. Draco shifted on top of Harry, and traced his mouth with his tongue, savouring the taste that was uniquely Harry as hands roamed across muscled bodies. As they rolled in the sand, Draco broke away, laughing

"Look at us, rolling in the sand like teenage girls! We should get inside"

"Why? We're completely secluded"

"I know, love, but I really don’t want to be finding sand in places it shouldn’t be for the next month!"

Harry sniggered, and pinned Draco to the sand, kissing and licking at his neck

"You are so prissy. Such a pure-blood"

"And you are rough."

"You love me rough, and you know it"

A hand snaked down to Draco's khaki shorts, and he moaned as deft fingers opened the zip and caressed his semi-erect cock. Harry began to move his kisses lower, but Draco caught his face

"Inside. I want you on that nice big bed; you have a lot to make up for"

Harry nodded, and stood up, pulling Draco with him. They charmed the doors as soon as they were inside, and Harry pulled them into the master bedroom, pushing Draco onto the bed and muttering a spell that left them both naked. He climbed on top of Draco and picked up where he'd left off, trailing soft kisses along the pale collar bone. Draco lost himself in the sensations and moaned as Harry's tongue flicked over his hardened nipple before the brunette lavished kisses and nips on it, his hands running over Draco's firm pectoral muscles. As he moved lower Draco's moans grew deeper and more needful, turning into yelps of pleasure as Harry kissed the sensitive area just below Draco's navel and ran his fingers the length of the blonde's chest. Yelps gave way to a guttural moan as Harry slipped further down and traced his tongue over Draco's slit, dipping in and tasting salty pre-cum before taking the throbbing member fully into his mouth and sucking hard. Soft hands rolled his balls, and it wasn't long before Draco felt a finger tracing his entrance. Harry moved off Draco's weeping cock and pushed the blonde's legs as far apart as they would go, dipping his head to inhale the musky scent before darting his tongue out to trace the tight entrance.

"Oh gods Harry…oh yes…"

Harry's tongue probed deeper and deeper and Draco bucked and writhed. Harry knew exactly how to drive him wild with desire, and he felt his grasp on reality slipping as that divine tongue worked him mercilessly. He whimpered when Harry pulled back, and opened his eyes to peer pleadingly at his lover

"Shush, I'm going to. I know you want this baby"

Draco watched greedily as Harry coated his own erection in glistening lubricant, and pressed against Draco's loosened entrance. Draco pressed his hips down into Harry as his lover sheathed himself, brushing the spot inside that made Draco see stars. Harry set up a steady rhythm, long, strong strokes that quickly reduced Draco to a babbling wreck, his eyes watering as strong fingers tugged at his throbbing cock

"I love you…I love you so much Draco…I always have and I always will baby…I love you…"

Harry's voice trailed off as Draco came, bucking against Harry, the powerful clenching of his muscles driving the brunette into his own orgasm. Harry lay along Draco's chest as he panted, and toyed with the band on Draco's finger

"They're beautiful, where did you buy them?

"I designed them"

Harry raised his head in interest

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been going to a jeweller every week after work. I designed the rings and I charmed them. They'll allow us to talk to each other telepathically, and they contain protection charms and wards as well"

"Wow. That’s…I don’t know what to say"

"Say that you love me"

"I love you. I can’t believe I was such a dick, when you were planning to propose all along. And I can’t wait to marry you!"

"Good. The telepathic bit only works when the marriage ceremony has been performed. But all the charms and wards are active"

Harry murmured, and pulled gently out of Draco

"I'm going to make something to eat, we need to celebrate"

"What are you making?"

"Your favourite. Cheese soufflé."


End file.
